Someone's Always Out to get Me
by Charmeleon
Summary: Ash is always the victim of something in some way. Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Pokemon.
1. Charmeleon's Reformation

This is my first Pokemon fic. This story is going to be mostly action. If you're looking for a lot of action, this is the fanfic for you.  
' is human thoughts  
(' is Pokemon thoughts  
Pokemon language followed by ( ) is the translation of what the Pokemon is saying  
Chapter 1: Charmeleon's Reformation  
  
It was a bright and sunny day. Ash, Misty and Brock decided to take a break from their journey, and were resting in a forest.  
"Let's let our Pokemon out," Brock said.  
"Good idea, that way they can get some fresh air," Misty said.  
"All right, let's do it," Ash said.  
All of their Pokemon were released. Vulpix and Zubat played with Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Pidgeotto. Geodude and Onix just stayed in one spot and took a little nap. Misty's Pokemon swam in a nearby lake, except Psyduck, who only stood on shore. Charmeleon was in his usual "I don't want to have anything to do with you" mood. He just moved away from the others and had closed his eyes.  
Pikachu and the others played Hide and Seek. Pikachu was it, adn he had to count to 15. When he finished counting, he started to look for the others. He soon found Bulbasaur, the other Pokemon and Ash not too far from Charmeleon.  
"Pika pika pi chu pikachu (Why does he always sleep like that)?" Pikachu asked.  
"Squirtle, squirt squirtle (Because, he doesn't want to be friends with Ash or us)," Squirtle said.  
"Bulba bulba. Saur bulbasaur (He needs to stop having that attitude. He won't ever be Ash's friend if he continues to have that attitude problem)," Bulbasaur said.  
"Char me leon me char. Char leon char char (I could care less about Ash. He's a child, and I am no longer a child)," Charmeleon said.  
Apparently, Charmeleon wasn't asleep as they thought he was.  
"Vul pix vulpix vul vul pix (I wonder what you would do if you were Ash's only hope to live)," Vulpix said. It had no idea how right it was going to be.  
As they were talking, they didn't know that Team Rocket was watching them from their balloon. They had a plan that could not fail (A/N: How many times have we heard that before?)  
"Finally, we have a full-proof plan to swipe that Pikachu. I'll be top cat again," Meowth said.  
"Yeah, we just suck it up with our new vacuum and take it to the boss," James said.  
"The boss will love us for sure," Jessie said. "Let's get to work."  
Meanwhile, Misty and Brock caught up to Ash and the Pokemon. Misty had returned all her Pokemon from their swim. They were just relaxing when they heard an all too familiar motto.  
"Prepare for trouble."  
"Make it double."  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
"To unite all peoples within our nation  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
"Jessie."  
"James."  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
"Meowth, that's right."  
"Don't you guys ever give up?" Ash asked.  
"We never give up twerp. And we won't give up until that Pikachu of yours is with our boss," Meowth said.  
Then James turned on the machine. Pikachu started to get sucked up. Ash ran to the vacuum and pushed Pikachu out of the way. He got sucked into the vacuum instead.  
"Ash/Pikapi!" Misty, Brock and Pikachu shouted.  
"Oh no, the twerp foiled our plan," James said.  
"We can send him to where he'll never bother us again," Jessie said.  
Then the balloon headed east. Team Rocked then pulled up the vacuum tube. Before the tube got too high, Charmeleon managed to jump on it. All he wanted to do was fight Team Rocket. The ride lasted for ten hours. Then they approached an island literally in the middle of nowhere.  
"Let's drop the twerp here," Jessie said.  
Team Rocket lowered the tube, put in in reverse and Ash was thrown on the island's shore. They still failed to notice Charmeleon. Charmeleon then gave them a Flamethower.  
"Where did that come from?" James asked.  
"Char char (From me)," Charmeleon asked.  
They looked on the tube and saw Charmeleon.  
"Char charmeleon (Now to send you blasting off)," Charmeleon said. He aimed a Flamethrower at the balloon and jumped off seconds before it blew. He landed next to Ash.  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
Ash started to wake up. He looked to the side and saw Charmeleon napping as usual. Then he stood up and looked around. "Where are we?" he asked.  
Charmeleon was still taking his usual "I'm not listening to you" nap. Ash walked around for a little bit. Unknown to him, there was someone watching him and Charmeleon. The person reached for an arrow, put it in the bow, took careful aim and fired. The arrow made a slight noise going through the bush. Ash heard the sound.  
"What was that?" Ash asked as he turned in the arrow's direction.  
The arrow implanted itself in Ash's chest, just several inches from his heart. He fell to the ground from the arrow's force. The thud woke Charmeleon from his little nap. He looked to the side and was very concerned about what he saw. Ash was lying on the ground with an arrow in his chest.  
"Char, char leon (Ash, oh no)!" Charmeleon said.  
The archer just stood there and watched. When the suspected time that Ash should have been dead arrived, Charmeleon was still standing next to Ash. The archer knew that Charmeleon wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Then the archer walked over to them. Charmeleon heard footsteps and saw a man with a bow and arrows. Charmeleon took a protective stance in front of Ash (A/N: No, I'm not pulling your leg. You heard me right, a protective stance).  
"Don't worry; I won't hurt your friend anymore. I only shot him because he was intruding on my island. I don't shoot Pokemon, so your friend was my target unfortunately. I have more bad news on top of that. I dip my arrows in a fatal poison. Other people that came to this island and were shot by me died in a matter of minutes because I aim for the heart. Your friend seemed to have heard me and moved. The arrow did not pierce his heart," the archer explained.  
Charmeleon was really upset. He wanted to burn the man really bad for shooting Ash with a poison arrow.  
"I now understand how you feel. Don't be rash and assume your friend is dead. He is not dead, yet. Because the arrow missed its mark, he has six more hours to live. You and he will have to go to the temple on the other side of the island. The antidote lies within. You will have to go as fast as you can. When the six hours are up, your friend will be dead," the man said.  
Then Ash woke up. "What hit me? Uhhnnn," he said as he got up. He saw the arrow and pulled it out of his chest. He saw the archer and asked, "Who are you?"  
"I am William, master archer of this island. I shot you because you were intruding on my territory. It seems that you knew I was nearby because my poison arrow missed your heart. Your movement has given you more time to live. Your Pokemon here had a fit and would have flamed me it I didn't tell it about the antidote. You need to travel to the temple on the other side of the island. The antidote is in the center. You need to make it in less than six hours starting now, or you will die," the archer said.  
"All right Charmeleon, let's go," Ash said.  
"Char char me char (I hope we can make it in time)," Charmeleon said.  
Then Ash and Charmeleon were on their way. Charmeleon thought about the words "your friend" that William kept saying. Charmeleon had a flashback of when he was a Charmander. Of when he was abandoned in a storm with a flock of Spearow attacking him. Ash and his friends came to the rescue. He was taken to the Pokemon Center and nursed back to health. When Damian came back, the reason why Damian returned was revealed. That's when Charmander and Pikachu made him run calling for his mother. That's also when he (Charmander) became one of the gang. Charmeleon realized that Ash was his friend, and now felt very guilty for almost forgetting that Ash saved his life.  
What Vulpix said came back to his mind with a vengeance. He was hearing that sentence over and over again. Meanwhile, Ash was thinking about what William said about Charmeleon. Ash was really surprised that Charmeleon almost flamed William. Ash knew that Charmeleon never showed that kind of feeling, or any kind of feeling for him before.  
About three hours later, they were halfway to the temple. Ash started to feel the poison in him. He kept going nevertheless. He would either make it to the temple, or die trying. Charmeleon admired Ash's strong will to make it to the temple. He was also very worried.  
('I hope we get there soon') Charmeleon thought.  
Two and a half hours later, they made it to the temple. Unfortunately, it was on the other side of a cliff that dropped for miles.  
"How are we going to get across that?" Ash asked.  
The poison made him so weak, that he could no longer stand. He leaned over and fell off the cliff.  
"Char (Ash)!" Charmeleon cried as Ash fell over. He dove off the cliff without thinking.  
"Charme. Charme (I've got to save him. I've got to save him)!" Charmeleon shouted.  
Suddenly, Charmeleon started to glow. He grew taller and had wings. He also had two horns on his head instead of just one. In the place of Charmeleon was Charizard. He continued his dive after Ash. He caught Ash in seconds. Then he flew for the temple.  
Due to how far they fell before the evolution, it took fifteen minutes to enter the temple. Charizard flew on with Ash in his arms. Ash's breathing was getting shorter and shorter. Five minutes later, they were in the center. Charizard landed and set Ash down. He got the vial, lifted Ash into a sitting position and helped Ash drink the antidote.  
Ash's breathing became steadier. The poison in his body dissolved, and the wound sealed up. He awakened to find himself in a sitting position on the temple floor with a Charizard supporting him.  
"What happened?" Ash asked.  
Charizard is very happy that Ash is all right and hugged his friend. Then Ash remembered what happened. He saw that he was in the arms of a Charizard.  
"Did you evolve from Charmeleon?" Ash asked.  
Charizard nodded.  
Then Ash realized something else. He stood up and asked, "How are we going to get back to the others?" "I'm sure that they're very worried about us," he added.  
Charizard stood up. He agreed with what Ash said. They were too far from any other land.  
Then a mysterious female voice said, "I'll teleport you back."  
"Who's there?" Ash asked.  
"That's not important right now. What is important is that I take you back to your friends. I've been watching you and your friends for a while. You have the qualities of a master. Don't ever change that," the voice said.  
Then Ash and Charizard were teleported back to where the others were.  
"Pikapi (Ash)!" Pikachu said in delight.  
"Ash, we looked all over for you. We were worried when we couldn't find you. Where were you and what happened?" Misty said.  
"It's a long story," Ash said.  
"Where did that Charizard come from?" Brock asked, pointing to the Charizard.  
"He evolved from Charmeleon," Ash responded.  
"Just then, a pair of arms grabbed Pikachu.  
"Prepare for trouble."  
"Make it double."  
"I don't have time for this," Ash said.  
"No way, we dropped you off in the middle of nowhere. How did you make it back here?" Jessie said.  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Ash responded. "Now return Pikachu, or do I have to make you?" he added.   
"Why you little smart aleck. No one talks to Team Rocket like that except the boss. Arbok, go!" Jessie said.  
Arbok was released and headed straight for Ash. Charizard stood protectively in front of Ash. He flamed and tail whipped Arbok before it could attack. Arbok was returned.  
"Now, let's get Pikachu back," Ash said.  
By then, Team Rocket was in their balloon, and the balloon was in the air.  
"Pikapi, pika (Ash, help)!" Pikachu said.  
"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. He ran after the balloon.  
Charizard flew after him and soon caught up with him. He moved a little in front of Ash and to the side, as if he were saying, "Get on, I'll help you."  
Ash got on Charizard's back, and Charizard headed for the balloon.  
"Charizard, aim a Flamethrower at the arm holding Pikachu," Ash said.  
Charizard obeyed, and the hand released Pikachu. Charizard flew under Pikachu, and Ash caught him.  
"Pikapi (Ash)!" Pikachu said excitedly.  
"Pikachu, Charizard, send them flying with Thunderbolt and Flamethrower," Ash said.  
Pikachu jumped up and gave a devastating Thunderbolt. At the same time, Charizard unleashed a Flamethrower at the balloon. The balloon blew up, and Team Rocket was -----------  
"Blasting off again!"  
Charizard landed, and Ash got off his back.  
"Thank you Charizard. You saved me from death, and I wouldn't have been able to save Pikachu without your help," Ash said as he hugged Charizard.  
Charizard hugged back.  
"Well it looks like Charizard made up with you wherever you were," Brock said.   
"He sure did," Ash said.  
"What do you mean by Charizard saving you from death?" Misty asked.  
Ash told them what happened.  
"Oh Ash, I hope that you never have to go through that again," Misty said.  
"So do I," Ash said.  
Charizard nodded in agreement. He hoped that he would never have to go through an experience like that ever again. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure of that.  
Brock made dinner, and everyone ate. They had a little fun before they prepared to go to sleep. Brock returned all of his Pokemon, and Ash did the same, except for Pikachu of course. Charizard came out of his ball again. Ash knew what Charizard wanted. Ash got in his sleeping bag and went to sleep. Charizard was on his left, and Pikachu was on his right. They slept that way for the rest on the night.  
In the morning, they woke up and continued on their journey. Ash returned Charizard until he would be needed. Ash and Charizard would always be friends like they once were, and nothing was going to change that again.  
Well, here's chapter 1. I got a review asking me to have the mysterious voice be Sabrina. To that person, sorry, but that's too typical. Everyone will expect that now. What I have planned is the voice being a hybrid. What will the hybrid be? You'll going to have to wait until chapter 3 to find out. But anyway, preview for Chapter 2: A New Foe: Ash and friends are in Pallet Town again. They go to a nearby forest for a good rest. Someone is out to kill Ash. Charizard and the others have to do whatever it takes to keep Ash safe.


	2. A New Foe

Recap: Ash, his friends and their Pokemon were all enjoying a peaceful day in a forest near Pallet Town. All the Pokemon except Charmeleon had a good time playing hide and seek with Ash, Misty and Brock. Vulpix told Charmeleon that it wondered what he would do if Ash's life depended on him. That came to pass when Team Rocket dumped Ash on an island in the middle of nowhere, and he was shot with a poisoned arrow. Ash and Charmeleon got to the temple, but Ash fell off the cliff that seperated it. Charmeleon became Charizard to save him, and he gave Ash the antidote in time.  
' is human thoughts  
(' is Pokemon thoughts  
( ) is Charizard talking  
Pokemon language followed by ( ) is Pokemon talk and the translation  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: A New Foe  
  
It was a beautiful night in Pallet Town. Ash, Misty and Brock were in the forest out in the forest enjoying the weather.  
"Let's release our Pokemon. They deserve a break as well," Ash said.  
"That's a great idea Ash. This is a lovely night, and I bet that they would love to frolic around anyway," Brock said.  
"Yeah, we can all have a good time," Misty added.  
Ash, Misty and Brock released their Pokemon. The Pokemon were all glad to be out in beautiful weather. Charizard was a little worried though.  
('I'm worried about Ash. What if something similar to the poison arrow incident happens? He will need all the help he can get, and I am more than willing to help him when the time should come. I have let him down too much. I'll do my best not to intentionally let him down again') Charizard thought.  
"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in time for dinner," Ash said.   
"Okay Ash, have fun," Brock said.  
Ash's Pokemon were just relaxing when they overheard the brief conversation.  
"Pika p Pikapi pikachu (I think that two of us should go with Ash)," Pikachu said.  
(Why don't you and I go with him?) Charizard suggested.  
"Pika pika pikachu (That's a wonderful idea)," Pikachu said.  
Ash was getting ready to leave when he heard two of his Pokemon call out to him. Pikachu and Charizard were walking toward him.  
"It seems that Charizard and Pikachu want to go with you Ash," Misty said.  
"All right guys, we can all go," Ash said to his two Pokemon.  
Ash, Pikachu and Charizard set off together. They enjoy the warm night air as they are walking. In a nearby area of trees, Team Rocket was up to their usual planning.   
"What are we going to do now? We won't be able to get away from Charizard is involved," Jesse said.  
"We'll just follow them for now. Maybe we can catch a break when they stop for a break," Meowth said.  
"Yeah, this might be the day we can finally pull off something even with that Charizard there," James said.  
"For once, we have something better than the 'hole' trap. All we have to do is lasso that Pikachu when they least expect it," Jesse said.  
"Yeah, and we won't get electrocuted thanks to these rubber gloves and outfits," James said.  
They were so into their planning, that they didn't realize that a group of Mankey were sleeping nearby (A/N: As usual). The Mankey woke up very angry and quickly found the sources of the noise.  
"Man key mankey (We're going to clobber you)," the group of Mankey said.  
"Oh no, we must've disturbed those Mankey," James said.  
The Mankey gave them a nice Mega Punch. Team Rocket was sent sky high.  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Jesse, James and Meowth said.  
Meanwhile, Ash, Pikachu and Charizard were still walking.  
"This is great isn't it?" Ash asked.  
The Pokemon nodded happily. They were enjoying the clear sky and quiet conditions as well. They were unaware of the sinister presence nearby. The presence was a man who made even the toughest Team Rocket member look like a toddler. However, he wasn't what he appeared to be. He watched as from the first day of being a Pokemon trainer.   
'I've been watching you Ash. I cannot continue to let you live. A person as pure as you will be a big threat to my plans,' the man thought. Then he takes out his crossbow and arms it with an arrow. He aims for Ash's heart and fires.  
At this time, Ash, Pikachu and Charizard are sitting and taking in the scenery. Suddenly, Pikachu and Charizard hear something streaking towards them.  
"They looked in the direction of the barely audible object. Charizard sees the arrow first. He then sees that it's aimed at Ash's heart. Charizard flies and tackles Ash to the ground. The arrow sails over them and sticks into a nearby tree. Charizard lets out a sigh of relief and helps Ash up.   
"What was that for? Was there something bad waiting for me?" Ash asked.  
Charizard simply points to the tree. Ash looks at the tree to see an arrow sticking from it. He immediately knows that whoever shot the arrow meant to kill him.  
"Thanks Charizard for saving me," Ash said.  
Charizard nodded. Not too long afterwards, he suddenly scooped Ash up and flew into the air. Ash and Charizard looked down and saw another arrow sticking out of the tree. Charizard flew in the direction he heard the arrow coming from. Not too long afterwards, Ash and Charizard found the person who shot the arrow.  
"Charizard, fire a warning Flamethrower at him," Ash said.  
Charizard nodded and fired the warning shot at the man. It was a warning shot because it missed the man by only a few inches. The man looked up and saw Ash in Charizard's arms.  
"Alakazam, teleport us away," the man said as he released his Pokemon.  
"Alakazam (Got you)," the Pokemon said as it teleported its trainer and itself away.  
Then Charizard flew for where Pikachu was. He arrived in not too much time. He landed and placed Ash on the ground. Pikachu was just glad that his best friend was all right.  
"Pika pi pika pika pikachu (Thank you for keeping him safe)," Pikachu said.  
(It was nothing. I'll do anything in my power to help him) Charizard said.  
Ash was just about at the stage of total panic now. He didn't want to think about the poison arrow incident. Unfortunately, the two close calls with the arrows reminded him of just that.  
'The poison arrow incident was bad enough. That was because I was trespassing. This time, I wasn't trespassing. Apparently, someone wants to flat out kill me,' he thought.  
Charizard saw Ash's state of panic and immediately understood the reason. He also hoped that nothing similar to the poison arrow incident would happen again either. He only worried more about Ash now. ('I'm more worried about Ash now. Someone's after him this time. The only reason for the poison arrow is that we were trespassing, but the archer never shot Pokemon. I still blame myself for that') Charizard thought.  
"Let's head back guys," Ash said. He started to walk.  
Charizard gripped his arm. Ash understood that gesture and climbed on Charizard's back. Pikachu jumped on Ash's hat, and Charizard flew off. They returned to the camp in about 15 minutes.  
"It's still a little early Ash. What happened?" Misty said.  
Ash told Misty, Brock and the other Pokemon what happened. The Pokemon were more worried now. They also thought that the poison arrow incident was bad enough. Now, they will have to deal with someone who wants to kill Ash.  
Meanwhile, the mysterious man was back at a secret place that no one but he and his Pokemon knew about. He was angry about the fact that he was very close to his goal. 'I would've killed the boy if that Charizard of his didn't intervene,' he thought. 'Oh well, if at first you don't succeed, try, try again.' His Pokemon were ready, willing and able to do his bidding. He trained all his Pokemon to fight and to be killers if the time should come. The Pokemon knew that the time for them to act was only a manner of time away. They would fight until their death if necessary.  
Back in the camp area, it is just about time to settle in for the night. Ash, Misty and Brock prepare to turn in.  
"Why don't we have our Pokemon take nights?" Misty asked.  
"That's a good idea. That way, they can be ready to take action if the man who tried to kill Ash tries again," Brock said.  
Charizard was all over that idea. So were Ash and the other Pokemon. The Pokemon were ready and able to protect Ash when the time came.  
"Who wants to take the first night?" Ash asked.  
Charizard raised his hand. Ash saw the worry and concern in Charizard's eyes.  
"All right, Charizard will take the first night," Misty said.  
Then everyone with the exception of Charizard went to sleep. The fire was starting to go down, and Charizard used his Flamethrower to light it back up again.  
Meanwhile, the man who tried to kill Ash was nearby in a tall patch of bushes. He was furious to see Charizard still awake. 'I've got to take care of that Charizard if I'm going to get my chance to kill Ash,' he thought. "I know; I choose you Venosaur," he said.  
Venosaur came out of its Pokeball and silently awaited orders.  
"Venosaur, use Sleep Poweder," the man said.  
Venosaur nodded and sent its powder through the air. Charizard heard the man and was ready for the powder. He used his Flamethrower to completely dissolve the powder. He wanted to go after the man, but he knew that Ash would be very vulnerable if he did so.  
('I would go after that guy, but I don't want to leave Ash') Charizard thought. He stayed with Ash and the rest of the group.  
The man was furious that Charizard didn't try to come after him. 'It must know my intention to get the boy if it leaves. Unlike most villains, I am willing to go as long as it takes to kill that boy. I will not let him live,' he thought.  
The rest of the night was peaceful. In the morning, the sleeping group awakened. Charizard was up all night, so he was starting to get sleepy.  
"Take a rest Charizard. We won't be going anywhere anytime soon," Ash said.  
Charizard nodded and went to sleep. Ash smiled at Charizard.  
'It's amazing to think that Charizard used to be so rebellious to me. Now, he's more than willing to protect me,' Ash thought.  
Meanwhile, the stranger decided to reveal himeself to Ash and the others soon. 'The time to reveal myself is almost here. I'll lure Ash away before I do so,' he thought. He had Alakazam teleport them to where Ash and company were. He saw Charizard asleep and thought that it was now or never.  
Venosaur put them all to sleep with its sleep powder and captured Ash with its vines. Alakazam then teleported them to a very tall cliff. There was a three-mile drop with jagged rocks on the bottom, a sure death for any human and most Pokemon that fell off the cliff.  
A few hours later, the sleep powder wore off. Ash woke up to find his friends and Pokemon nowhere in sight.  
"Where am I?" Ash asked. He looked down and wished he hadn't. He looked around and saw that a Venosaur held him by its vines.  
"I see that you know about my Venosaur," a voice said.  
"Who are you? Where are you?" Ash asked.  
The source of the voice stepped out from behind a nearby tree. It was the same man that Ash and Charizard saw yesterday. It gave a little nod to Venosaur, and Venosaur stepped even closer to the edge of the cliff. It waited to throw Ash over the edge and to his death.  
"They call me Demon," the man responded.  
"Why do they call you that?" Ash asked.  
"They call me that for two reasons. One is that I have the heart of a demon; two is that I am a demon," Demon responded as he became his true self.  
Ash gasped so loudly that it could've easily been mistaken for a scream. Demons' true form was that of a terrifying goblin. Demon had green slits for eyes, sharp teeth and claws and a muscular body. He then became human again with full green eyes, light brown skin and a muscular body. Back at camp, Misty, Brock and the others were out of their minds with worry. Ash was nowhere to be found, and they had no clue what happened to him.  
"We've got to find him," Misty said.  
"I know Misty, but we have no idea where he could be," Brock said.  
"Our Pokemon could help us," Misty suggested.  
"Good idea," Brock said. "Are you guys ready?" he added.  
The Pokemon nodded.  
"Pika pi chu pika chu pikachu. Pi pika pichu pikachu. Pika pi chu pikachu (Charizard, Onix, and I will go to find Ash. Bulbasaur and Vulpix are also good trackers. The rest of you stay behind in case Team Do-Do shows up)," Pikachu said.  
The other Pokemon nodded. Brock and Misty got on Onix, and Pikachu got on Charizard. The Pokemon, Misty and Brock set off to find their friend. Charizard flew high in the air while Onix, Bulbasaur adn Vulpix followed from the ground. Charizard was low enough for Onix to be able to see him.  
"There's no use struggling. You won't escape my Venosaur's grip," they heard a voice say an hour later.  
"Where did that voice come from?" Misty said.  
"It came frm straight ahead," Brock responded. "Let's go," he added.  
Charizard flew on ahead. He Pikachu soon saw the source of the voice. Charizard gasped because it was the same man that almost killed Ash with an arrow. He flew down to free Ash from the Venosaur's grip. Pikachu jumped off and gave Demon a Thundershock. Demon only shook it off.  
"You'll have to do better than that to stop me," Demon said. "Send him over Venosaur."  
Venosaur nodded and prepared to throw Ash over. Charizard hovered in front of it and prepared to use a Flamethrower on it. Venosaur was ready though. It put Ash in the way of the attack. Charizard didn't want to hit Ash and didn't attack. But Charizard was still in the way so Venosaur couldn't throw Ash over.  
Demon fired a concentrated electric beam at Charizard. Charizard didn't see it because his back was facing it; however, Ash saw it.  
"Charizard, fly up quick!" Ash shouted.  
Charizard flew up, and the beam missed him. It was bittersweet however as Venosaur could now throw Ash over. Venosaur wasted no time and threw Ash over the cliff. Demon fired electricity at Charizard. That way, Charizard couldn't just fly down and save Ash.  
"Ash!" Misty and Brock cried in horror. They could do nothing to save him now.  
It seemed as though Ash was going to die. Suddenly, he stopped falling. He floated up and was put down away fom the edge of the cliff.  
"Ash, how did this happen?" Brock asked.  
"I don't know," Ash respoded.  
Demon stopped attacking when he saw Ash safe. "How can you still be here? I told Venosaura to throw you over the cliff," he said.  
"I am just as confused myself," Ash responded.  
Charizard seized the confusion and gave Venosaur an Ember attack. Venosaur fainted from the attack. Pikachu powered up for a Thunder attack.  
"We'll meet again," Demon said as he revealed his true form. He returned Venosaur, and Alakazam teleported itself and him away.  
"He's a hideous monster," Misty said.  
"I know, and he's nothing like Team Rocket. He's far more evil and he's very deadly," Brock agreed.  
Ash got on Charizard, and Charizard flew off. Onix followed wiht Bulbasaur and Vulpix on its back as well as Misty and Brock. They all wondered about who saved Ash from certain death. Something watched them leave. It read their thoughts about Ash being saved and smiled.  
'Don't worry Ash; I'll tell you all about me soon,' it thought. It spread its wings and flew off, ready to reveal itself to Ash and the others the next day.  
  
  
  
Well, I finally got chapter 2 out. Sorry for the long wait. Preview for Chapter 3: A New Ally: This is a contrast from chapter 2's title. Ash, his friends and Demon get to know about the one who saved Ash from falling to his death. She is a cross between an angel and a human. I know that this sounds like Angewomon from Digimon but its not her. This hybrid is purely psychic because she only knows psychic moves.  
  
Oh and also, I've been thinking about a new Yugioh fic to all you Yugioh fic readers. I'm getting my thoughts organized and will have the first chapter out soon. So look for: Not Really A Demon.


	3. A New Ally

Recap: Ash and his friends were enjoying a lovely evening. When Ash, Charizard and Pikachu went alone for a peaceful walk, it got interrupted when someone tried to kill Ash twice. Ash and Charizard saw what they first thought was a sinister man. When Ash was kidnapped, the man turned out to literally be a monster. If not for a mysterious ally, Ash would've most likely have lost his life.  
( ) followed by Pokemon language is the translation  
( ) alone is Charizard talking  
' is human thoughts  
(' is Pokemon thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: A New Ally  
  
Ash, his friends and their Pokemon all knew that they would have to be on full alert now. They have met an evil like they've never seen just a few minutes ago. What they thought to be a man was actually an ugly, sinister-looking demon. If not for a mysterious ally, Ash would've surely died from a very long fall.  
"I've never seen anyone like him before," Ash said.  
"Tell me about it. He's already proven that he's ten times more evil than Team Rocket could ever be," Brock said.  
"You mean a hundred times more evil Brock. Team Rocket has never tried to kill anyone so far. It would be a deadly mistake for Team Rocket to try to join forces with that demon. It will most likely kill them on the spot," Misty said.  
"What did he call himself Ash?" Brock asked.  
"He said that everyone called him Demon," Ash responded.  
"We all just saw why," Misty added.  
The others nodded and then put their minds to who could've saved Ash from a deadly fall. They were all very confused about who or what could possibly have done that without being seen. The only Pokemon that could become invisible were ghost Pokemon. However, not many ghost Pokemon could perform psychic attacks since those attacks were super strong against them.  
"I wonder who could've saved you Ash. It couldn't have been a ghost Pokemon. Demon would've probably detected a psychic type, unless the one that saved you is strong enough to make itself undetectable and invisible," Misty said.  
Ash agreed with that logic and so did Brock and the other Pokemon.  
"Pika pi pika pichu Pikapi(I wonder what saved Ash)," Pikachu said.  
"Bulba, saur bulb bulba saur bulbasaur(Yeah, I'm very grateful that he's still alive)," Bulbasaur said.  
(I have a feeling that we'll all find out "Who" helped us save Ash soon. Whoever did it is obviously an ally or it probably wouldn't have bothered to help) Charizard said.  
The other Pokemon nodded and just sat or lay down in silence. Meanwhile, Demon was around the area, but invisible to anyone. He couldn't figure out who or what saved Ash from that fall. He did know that he would have to kill Ash before the mysterious thing came and rescued him again.  
'I don't understand it. I should've been able to sense what was responsible for that boy's rescue. That thing must be able to render itslef undetectable,' Demon thought.  
Meanwhile, the thing that saved Ash was still watching him and his friends. It made itself undetectable as it listened to the conversation. This being wasn't completely a Pokemon, but it wans't completely human either. This female being was a cross between both races. She had a human body, but she had a pair of brilliant white wings, light pink skin, emerald green eyes and long white hair. She was very unique from any other Pokemon because she could perform all Pokemon moves, even though her two primary types are psychic and flying. She smiled as she looked on.  
'Don't worry Ash. You will know about me before this day ends. I know that Demon will stop at nothing to end your life,' she thought. She looked at Charizard and smiled. 'Charizard will be the greatest source of help that Ash will ever need, especially now. I can feel his growing love and concern for Ash.'  
Ash didn't know how or why, but he felt a comforting presence nearby. Just feeling it boosted his hope.  
"What is it Ash?" Brock asked.  
"I can feel something near. Something that is on our side and will be a big help to the growing situation," Ash responded. "I don't understand how I feel it; it's like my heart is telling me not to be afraid of whatever I can feel nearby."  
The hybrid smiled from her location. She felt that Ash would know that something very friendly watched him, even though he wouldn't know exactly what yet. She has watched Ash since the day of his birth, secretly protecting him when he was a small child and watching him on his journey to be a master. She was prepared to reveal herself to Ash and his friends before the day was out, but she wasn't aware that she would have to reveal herself much sooner than that.   
For at this moment, Demon appeared on the outskirts of the forest. He was in his demon form again; ready to kill Ash himself if necessary. He conjured up a quick spell and sent it in Ash's direction. The hybrid had no way of blocking the spell off because she couldn't detect it. Demon made sure to make it undetectable in case the mysterious being just happened to be around.  
"I'm ready for lunch guys," Ash said.  
"I agree. I'm hungry too," Misty said.  
"Okay, you guys get some wood, and I'll get ready to prepare lunch," Brock said.  
Ash and Misty nodded and went off with Bulbasaur to get some wood for the fire. They were unaware of the spell that quickly headed in Ash's direction. He was just about to tell Bulbasaur to use Razor Leaf when he felt something slam into his head at full force. He screamed in pain as whatever planted itself in his head started burning intensely.  
"Ash, what's wrong?" Misty asked worriedly.  
Ash continued to scream. Misty and Bulbasaur were worried sick about him. They were extremely relieved to see Charizard land next to them. He and the others had also heard the scream and he came to see what happened. Seeing Ash in tremendous pain sent his worry to the heavens.  
"We need to get him back to camp," Misty said.  
Charizard motioned for her and Bulbasaur to get aboard, and they got on his back. He picked up Ash and flew for camp. He got there five minutes later. Misty and Bulbasaur dismounted him, and he gently placed Ash on the ground.  
"Pika pi pika Pikapi(What's wrong with Ash)?" Pikachu asked.  
(We don't know. Whatever it is must be very powerful. He screamed until he couldn't scream anymore and he fainted. But he's still in a lot of pain. I only wish we knew what made him scream so painfully) Charizard responded.  
"Perhaps I could be of assistance," a melodious female voice asked.  
"Who was that? Where is she?" Brock asked.  
As a response to the questions, the hybrid appeared before them. She was as beautiful as she was amazing. The light pink tint of her skin reminded Misty and Brock what a Mew looked like. They had both seen a Mew in books. Other than that, she looked like an angel.  
"Who are you?" Misty asked in awe.  
"My name is Celina," the female hybrid responded.  
"Were you born this way?" Brock asked.  
"Yes I was. I was sent to secretly watch over and protect Ash. His pure soul continues to astound me," Celina responded.  
"Are you an angel and can you find out what happened to Ash?" Misty asked.  
"First of all, I am not an angel. I am a hybrid, a cross between human and Pokemon. I am a psychic/flying type, but I can do all type moves. As far as what happened to Ash, I can feel a powerful spell in his mind, slowly tearing it apart. Demon must've made the spell undetectable because I would've been able to stop it if he didn't. Unless the spell is broken, Ash will die. I can feel that it's slowly getting stronger," Celina responded.  
"Squirtle squirt squirtle(Is there a way we could help)?" Squirtle asked.  
"Yes little Squirtle, there is a way. There is a holy temple far to the east of here. The temple is said to be so sacred, that even the greatest evil can't dwell in it. An innocent soul affected by something evil can be cured there," Celina responded.  
"Well, let's go," Misty said.  
"That's the catch Misty. The temple isn't sacred for nothing. It's a fire temple, and only fire Pokemon can live there. Since I can do fire-type moves, I can enter without any problems. Other than that, only a trainer who has a fire Pokemon or just a fire Pokemon can enter the temple," Celina added.  
"Well, it looks like only Charizard, Vulpix and I will be able to go," Brock said. "But I'd rather stay so that leaves just Charizard and Vulpix."  
"Yes Brock, it does leave just them. Charizard, Vulpix, are you ready?" Celina said.  
Charizard nodded. Vulpix told Celina that he would stay behind. He felt that Charizard needed to do this alone. Celina nodded in understanding and told Misty and Brock what Vulpix said. They also nodded in understanding. The next thing Charizard felt was an energy boost.  
"We have a long journey ahead of us, and you will need to be at full strength Charizard. That is why I've given you more energy. You carry Ash," Celina said.  
Charizard gently scooped up Ash. He and Celina spread their wings and took off into the sky.  
"Good luck!" Misty and Brock shouted to them.  
"Thanks, we'll need it," Celina shouted back.  
Charizard and Celina flew for the fire temple. Charizard looked down at his trainer. He saw sweat begin to form on Ash's face. It made Charizard that much more determined to get to the temple in time. Celina looked at Charizard and mentally smiled.  
('Charizard is the one who will ultimately help Ash more than me. It's incredible that he used to be so difficult to handle before. By how he's treating Ash now, it would seem as though there were never any conflicts. I will do all in my power to help both of them') Celina thought.  
('Ash, please hold on') Charizard thought.  
Meanwhile, Demon's Alakazam secretly followed them. Demon taught it how to fly by using its psychic abilities. Demon also taught his Pokemon how to give off a homing signal so they could be tracked to whatever location. Demon was tracking Alakazam as it continued to follow Celina and Charizard.  
'What could they be up to?' Demon thought as he followed the trail at his own pace.  
It took two days for Charizard and Celina to reach the sacred fire temple. They landed at the entrance and waited for entry. A Magmar came up to them. He smiled and bowed to Celina, affirming that they could enter. Charizard wondered why the Magmar bowed to Celina.  
(Why did the Magmar bow to you?) Charizard asked.  
"Oh, I've been here many times Charizard. I've helped the fire trainers and the Pokemon with their routines and missions," Celina responded.  
Just then, the legendary Moltres landed in front of them. "Greetings Celina, what brings you here?" She psychically asked(A/N: I'm going to have Moltres be able to speak like Mewtwo is able to).  
"It is a very grave situation my friend. An evil being called Demon cast a fire spell on Ash. It's slowly burning through his mind and will go through the rest of his body if not stopped," Celina responded.  
"We've got to act quickly then. Come with me," Moltres said before flying towards the altar room.  
Charizard and Celina followed, wondering what Moltres had planned to do. A few moments later, they were in the altar room. Moltres indicated for Charizard to place Ash on the altar. Charizard instantly refused because he learned about altars as a Charmander. He would not have his trainer killed.  
"It's all right Charizard. Ash is not going to be killed. The altar is also used for healing injuries and curing illnesses. What Ash has is an internal burn injury although it is a spell," Moltres explained.  
Charizard reluctantly puth Ash on the altar and backed away. Moltres began to fly in big circles over Ash. Just then, the temple shook. Moltres stopped where she was and landed beside Ash. All the fire Pokemon rushed in to see what shook the building. Demon came in through the new hole in the ceiling.  
"So, this is what you were up to. Well, you're not going to succeed in this fire ceremony," Demon said before shooting a fireball at Ash.  
Charizard countered with a Flamethrower. The Flamethrower somehow overtook the fireball and streamed right at Demon. There was no time for reaction ash the stream of fire hit Demon square in the chest. Ash screamed in pain as that happened.  
"What's going on?" Celina said.  
"I see that I've managed to keep you from finding out about how the spell works. You see the spell will kill him anyway if not broken. But the spell also linked him to me. I won't feel when he get's hurt, but he will feel when I get hurt. In other words, when I get hurt, he will until the spell is broken or he is killed because you couldn't break it," Demon explained with a sinister smirk on his face.  
(This is not what we need) Charizard grunted.  
"You're telling me," Moltres said.  
"Wait, I have an idea," Celina said before coming up next to Ash. She began to glow a pinkish white color and sent her aura through Ash's body.  
In response to Celina's aura, Ash's body began to glow white. The others looked on in fascination of what Celina was doing.  
"Charizard, I need you to use Fire Spin on us. It will help Ash so don't worry," Celina said.  
Charizard instantly complied. The flames surrounded Ash and Celina. Soon, all the fire Pokemon performed the Fire Spin move. The extra energy gave Celina even more power than she already had to perform this ceremony. This was a ceremony unknown to the Pokemon of the temple, including Moltres. It used the energy of a Fire Spin to break any spell used on a human or a Pokemon.  
Celina focused the heat of the many Fire Spins into a single ball of heat energy. Then she focused her own psychic energy into the ball and sent it into Ash's body. The flames still raged on since their heat was still focused on Ash. The combined heat and psychic energy repelled the fire spell insde Ash's body. It worked from his feet to his head. It was a slow process, but ended half an hour later as the flames dwindled to nothing.  
"It was a success. The spell is broken," Celina said.  
"No, but that's impossible," Demon said in disbelief.  
"Nothing is impossible when you're determined to do something. I felt Charizard's determination to help break the spell. I didn't only feel it in his mind and in the intensity of his Fire Spin, but I also felt it in his heart. The heart is a powerful thing Demon, and you have underestimated it," Celina said.  
Ash slowly awakened to see Charizard standing over him. "What happened? I felt like I was on fire," he said weakly.  
Charizard gathered Ash in a hug while shedding tears of joy. (It seems like you're going to be just fine) he said.  
"Yes I am," Ash said.  
Demon and the other Pokemon could barely believe their ears. Ash understood Charizard.  
"Mag mar Magmar(How did you understand him)?" a Magmar asked.  
"I don't know," Ash responded.  
"I can tell you that. I combined my psychic energy with the heat energy from the Fire Spins in my ceremony to release you from the spell. That psychic energy is what now allows you to understand Pokemon," Celina responded. She turned to Demon. "Well Demon, you might as well get it through that thick, ugly skull of yours that you will never kill Ash as long as he has his friends to help shut you down."  
"This isn't over," Demon said before disappearing.  
"So, what are you going to do now Celina?" Moltres asked.  
"I'll be back here my friend. I need to see Ash and Charizard back to their friends," Celina responded before heading outside.  
Charizard and Ash followed. When they were outside, Ash got on Charizard's back, and Charizard and Celina flew off. Charizard still felt Celina's energy flowing through him. They returned to Misty, Brock and the others two days later.  
"Pikapi(Ash)!" Pikachu happily shouted as it jumped into Ash's arms.  
"It's good to see you too buddy," Ash laughed.  
"Are you all right?" Brock asked.  
"I am and I owe it to Celina and Charizard," Ash responded.  
"Actually, Charizard should get all the credit. His energy alone would've been enough to break the spell on you," Celina said.  
Charizard was confused to why he still felt Celina's energy through him  
"Once I give someone some of my energy, it becomes permanent. In other words Charizard, you permanently have some of my energy in you. I have unlimited energy that comes with being a legendary hybrid so don't worry about me using up all my energy," Celina said. She prepared to leave.  
"Wait, will I ever see you again?" Ash asked.  
"I will always be here when you need me Ash. Don't forget that," Celina responded before flying away.  
"We have a powerful ally to help us now," Misty said.  
"Yes we do," Ash said as he leaned against Charizard. He was really exhausted and soon fell asleep.  
  
  
Well, I finally got chapter 3 out. I'm glad because I really didn't want to discontinue my story. If this chapter isn't that good, then sorry. I asked for ideas, but I never got any. I'm perceiving that no one wants to give me some help so I'm thinking that I probably shouldn't ask for help from now on. Anyway, preview for Chapter 4: The Blue Knight: Ash learns more about Celina since he was unconscious during the time Celina introduced herself. Team Rocket tries to make an alliance with Demon but barely escape with their lives. An armored figure is introduced. Who is this knight? You may be very surprised when you find out because it's not who you're probably thinking right now.  
  
Oh, and I have quite a bit of work this week. I'll work on my stories when I can so I can update them A.S.A.P. I have a paper and a performance on Thursday, and a music theory project due by next Monday. Not to mention that next week is also finals week for me. So, I'm going to be busy.  
  
One more thing. I'm working on two new fics that I'll try to have up soon as well so be on the look out for those. 


	4. The Blue Knight

Recap: Ash and friends were baffled about the mysterious presence that saved Ash from falling to his death. What they didn't know was that the figure watched them, preparing to reveal itself to them. The time came sooner than expected because Demon had cast a fire spell in Ash's head. The spell was slowly burning him from the inside. The mysterious presence revealed to be a hybrid Pokemon named Celina, who was part human except for pink skin like a Mew and magnificent white bird wings. With her help, Charizard was able to break the spell placed upon Ash.  
( ) following Pokemon talk is the translation  
( ) alone is Charizard talking  
(' is Pokemon thoughts  
' is human thoughts  
  
Chapter 4: The Blue Knight  
  
It had been quite a day. First, Ash had fallen victim to an inward fire spell. Then Charizard and Celina flew nonstop for two days to a far away sacred fire temple. Demon tried to stop the spell from being broken, but some quick thinking from Celina helped her to break the spell over Ash.  
Ash was currently resting with his head on Charizard's lap. Charizard sat down with his back against a tree to be in a more comfortable position. He had then put Ash's head on his lap so Ash would also be in a better position. Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Vulpix and Onix sat in silence after Charizard and Celina told them what happened. They just reflected on what they were told.  
'That Demon guy is creepy. I've never seen something like him, even in my nightmares,' Misty thought. 'He almost succeeded in killing Ash this time. We'll have to be on our guard from now on.'  
Brock and the Pokemon all thought the same thing. They wouldn't forgive themselves if Ash had been killed. Misty knew that following Ash around for a bike was extremely stupid and dropped the issue altogether. She realized that she could always buy another bike, but she couldn't buy back somebody's life. Charizard didn't tell the other Pokemon, but he felt a strange power inside of him, but this power felt different from Celina's .  
('I just wish I knew what this power I feel inside of me is') Charizard thought.  
Meanwhile, Celina hadn't really gone that far. She was only five yards away behind a tree. She would've returned to the fire temple if she didn't feel the weird power radiating from Charizard. ('I wonder what that power is. It's totally different from my energy that's inside him') she thought. She somehow knew that whatever, it would be very helpful in protecting Ash.  
Meanwhile deep in the forest, Team Rocket had managed to stumble upon Demon and his Pokemon. Of course they tried to steal the Pokemon, but their Pokemon were severely outclassed against Demon's. But Team Rocket got an idea that could've meant their death.  
"Your skills will be invaluable to Team Rocket," Jessie said.  
"So why don't you join us?" James proposed.  
"I wouldn't join you three jokers if you were the last ones on this earth," Demon said.  
"Well then, we'll just have to make you see it our way," Meowth said.  
"You honestly think that you'll be able to take me after my Pokemon swept the floor with your Pokemon. You wouldn't be able to take me," Demon said.  
"You're just a human," James said.  
"Ah, but that's where you're wrong again. I appear to be a human, but..." Demon said as he transformed to his true form. "I am really a demon. That's why I'm called Demon."  
Jessie, James and Meowth all looked in horror. They have never imagined a monster like the ones before their eyes in their lives. "You're a...m-m-monster," they said.  
"I take that as a compliment unlike most bad guys. But you won't be around much longer," Demon said before casting a paralysis spell on them.  
"I can't move," Jessie said.  
"I'm literally as a board," James said.  
"You're paralyzed so don't try to fight," Demon said. He closed in for the kill when he sensed a great power. "What is that power?" he asked. He disappeared to find the source of the power.  
Jessie, James and Meowth felt that they could move again. They wasted no time to flee. This was the closest they've ever come to death. But they knew one thing though. They would try their best not to encounter Demon again.  
"After seeing that monstrosity, I won't complain when those twerps defeat us," James said.  
"I agree with you Jimmy," Meowth said.  
"I hope that we don't run into him again," Jessie said.  
They now knew that Demon was a lot more evil than even their boss could ever be. Meanwhile, Demon had traced the power to where Ash and friends were. He couldn't decipher where the power exactly came from because of the auras of the others surrounding the powers  
One thing about Demon is that he can detect what power a Pokemon has without even asking about it. He could tell that this strange power came from a Pokemon, but all the Pokemon were too close to each other for him to know which one it came from. It was a good thing because Celina sensed Demon there. She appeared in front of Demon.  
"What are you doing here?" Celina asked.  
"What is that weird source of power?" Demon asked in response.  
"You'll find out, but not from me. This power is another thing you'll have to worry about," Celina responded.  
"It won't if I destroy who it's coming from before he/she/it even finds out," Demon said.  
Meanwhile, Charizard and the others heard two voices talking. One sounded like Celina and the other sounded like Demon. They followed the voices and hid behind something so not to be spotted. But this wasn't a good thing because Charizard was far enough from any other Pokemon. Demon sensed the group's presence; more importantly, he sensed exactly whom the power came from.  
"Well, the power's source is nearby. It's that boy's Charizard," he said. "You might as well come out. I know you're nearby."  
One by one, Charizard and the others came out of their hiding places. Demon saw Ash in Charizard's arms. It was then that the others also noticed the power coming from Charizard because it literally radiated from him.  
"Pika pi pika pichu(What's with the glow)?" Pikachu asked.  
(I don't know. This isn't Celina's energy though) Charizard responded.  
"You're right Charizard. I don't know what that power could be. It could be that my energy triggered something inside you because I am starting to feel my energy in the power radiating from you," Celina said.   
"Enough of this. You made the mistake of having the boy with you. Now I can get rid of both you and the boy," Demon said to Charizard. Then he sent a beam of electricity and fire at Charizard and Ash.  
Charizard felt very calm in this situation. He didn't know why, but he felt like he knew how to use this new power eve though he had just got it. The glow around him intensified. The attack hit something invisible and was reflected back at Demon. Demon barely got out of the way of his attack.  
"Bulba saur bulb bulbasaur saur bulba (Charizard somehow created a shield to protect Ash and himself from the attack)," Bulbasaur said.  
"Squirt squirtle squirt (This is getting stranger by the minute)," Squirtle said.  
('Now to erase Demon's memories of this encounter') Charizard thought. Amazingly, he peformed Amnesia.   
But this attack's full name was Control Amnesia, and for good reason. This attack was so rare that not even the rarest Pokemon knew this attack. Charizard's new power somehow enabled him to learn a normally non-teachable attack. Demon felt the effects of the Amnesia. He looked and saw where he was.  
'What am I doing here?' he thought. He failed to notice his foes in confusion. He disappeared from the scene.  
The others sighed in relief. Celina on the other hand was quite baffled. Charizard had down the attack that no Pokemon could learn. She even tried to learn it, but she could never learn it.  
"How did you learn Control Amnesia?" Celina asked Charizard.  
(Beats me. All I know is that I knew how to use these powers even though I just got them) Charizard responded.  
"What's Control Amnesia?" Brock asked.  
"Control Amnesia is the rarest move in the world. No Pokemon could learn it. Not even I could learn it. Unlike Amnesia, Control Amnesia is a controlled form of amnesia. The one who performs the attack can actually choose what it wants its opponents to forget," Celina responded.  
Charizard felt the power deepening. He knew that it would be a matter of time before the complete power surfaced. Ash woke up a few minutes later to see himself deeper into the forest.  
"What are we doing here?" Ash asked.  
"Your Pokemon and friends heard Demon and me," Celina responded.  
"He was here? How come?" Ash asked.  
"He felt a power radiating from Charizard and tried to destroy bot of you. But Charizard created a shield to protect you, and he wiped out Demon's memories of this encounter," Brock said.  
"How was Charizard able to do that?" Ash asked.  
"I guess I should tell you about me since you were unconscious aat the time. It will help you understand a little better. I am half human half Pokemon hybrid. I am a psychic/flying type, but I know ever Pokemon move there is exept for one. The one move that even I couldn't learn is Control Amnesia. I already told you that once I give some of my energy to someone, the energy is permanent. My energy must've triggered a hidden power inside Charizard," Celina asked.  
"What's Control Amnesia?" Ash asked.  
"My, you're a deep sleeper. Control Amnesia is when the one who knows it can choose which memory it doesn't want its opponent to have," Celina responded.  
Ash fell asleep again because he was still very tired. The others smiled and returned to the area they were before they heard Celina and Demon. Charizard knew that he would have to conceal his power from Demon.  
(Can you show me how to hide my power?) Charizard asked.  
"Yes. All you have to do is focus," Celina responded.  
(Focus what?) Charizard asked.  
"Clear your mind of all thoughts and focus on concealing your power. Now that Demon doesn't remember this incident, being able to conceal your power will be a good thing," Celina said.  
('I want to protect Ash the best I can. I think that it will be a wise idea to have him and his friends forget about this too') Charizard though. He secretly used Control Amnesia on everyone except Celina.  
('You made a wise decision Charizard. Not having them remember is best for their own safety') Celina thought. A few moments later, she could also no longer feel Charizard's power. ('Ah, I see that you hid your power nicely. Even my psychic powers can't detect them') she thought.  
"Does anyone know what happened?" Misty asked.  
"Nope," Brock responded.  
Charizard and Celina also shook their heads no even though they did know everything that happened. Darkness came quicker than anyone had expected. Brock fixed dinner for everyone. About two hours after dinner, everyone settled down and slept for the night. Well everyone except Celina that is. She decided to stay for the night. Because she very rarely needed to sleep, she took it upon herself to be the watch hybrid for tonight.  
Meanwhile, Demon watched the group of humans and Pokemon sleep. He also saw Celina watching over them. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do much with the psychic hybrid on watch. He would wait until tomorrow. Then he would do one of his worst evils.  
'Beware kid because your friends won't be able to save you from what I have in store for you tomorrow,' Demon thought. 'No human has ever made it out alive after being put in the Temple of the Death Snake. And what's even better is that this snake is only loyal to me, assuring your death.'  
The next morning, Celina awakened her friends to a pretty cloudy day. The sky threatened a really good dousing of rain. Ash took out Charizard's Poke Ball, ready to return it when Celina stopped him.  
"What are you stopping me for? There's no cave around here, and Charizard can't be out in the storm that's about to hit," Ash said.  
"I stopped you because I want to provide Charizard with a last bit of help," Celina responded. She closed her eyes.  
Charizard soon felt a little more of Celina's energy course through him. No sooner had he felt it that the storm hit. It rained hard with occasional thunder and lightning. But Charizard was confused. He didn't even feel a tiny bit weak.  
"Consider this my gift to you Charizard. You don't have to fear about falling into a body of water or being out in a rainstorm anymore. You can now walk around in the rain and swim in water just like a water Pokemon can. But even though I said this, you are not a water type. You are still a fire/flying type," Celina said.  
"Will you be back?" Misty asked.  
"I will always be around one way or another. I will never be too far away," Celina said before disappearing.  
Suddenly, a tornado touched down. The large group of friends was completely vulnerable to the sudden twister. Before anyone could react, Ash was suckered into the tornado was everything but ordinary. Unknown to anyone, Demon had three of his dark Pidgeotto use Gust while in the clouds. They positioned themselves so that their winds would act against each other.  
The result was a tornado that defied all the laws of physics. What defied the laws even more was that the dark Pidgeotto controlled the tornado. They were guiding the twister back to Demon. The tornado was gone as quickly as it came, Ash with it. Misty and the others just stood there dumbfounded.  
"What happened?" Brock asked.  
"That was one weird tornado," Misty responded.  
"Pika pi chu pika(There was something really strange about that tornado)," Pikachu said.  
"Squirtle(I know)," Squirtle said.  
"Pika chu pika pikachu chu pi pika pikachu (It kind of looked like the one that we got dragged into when those Gyrados attacked us after the St. Anne was sunk but without the water)," Pikachu said.  
(So that means that Demon must've been behind the freak tornado) Charizard said.  
"Bulba saur bulba(That's my best bet)," Bulbasaur said.  
It still rained, but without the thunder and lightning. Charizard motionlessly created a force field over everyone to protect him/her/it from the rain. The others were very confused about not feeling the rain fall on them anymore.  
"Squirtle squirt squirtle(Why is'nt the rain falling on us anymore)?" Squirtle said.  
"Geo due geo. Geodude dude geo dude geo(I don't know. But I'm grateful to the one whoever's responsible for this)," Geodude responded.  
The other Pokemon except Charizard nodded in agreement to Geodude's statement. Charizard on the other hand just smiled to himself. All he did to create the force field was use a little mind power. He focused on creating something that would keep him and the others dry from the rain. But then his expression became serious again. Ash was somewhere out there and in great peril.  
('I have to find him. Who knows what danger he's in now?') Charizard thought.  
Meanwhile, Ash was already in the deadly temple. The freak tornadow had rendered him unconscious. He had now regained consciousness and sat up. He found himself in a pretty dark area. He trembled in fear when he heard a lot of hissing around him. That was because where there was hissing, there would most likely be a snake nearby. And by the sound of the hissing, there were a lot of snakes around.  
'I wish that Pikachu or Charizard was here. They could've helped to light the area,' Ash thought. He had luck on his side this time though because he found a lit torch nearby. He grabbed it and started walking through whatever this place was.   
A few hours later, the rain had stopped. The clouds had rolled away, letting the sunshine through. Charizard removed the force field and sat with his back against a tree. The others soon joined him. THey knew that Ash would really need help.  
"How are we going to help him?" Misty asked.  
"Well, me for number one," a female voice said.  
Everyone looked to see Celina appear right in front of him or her. She had also sensed the weird tornado. She was very worried about Ash. She also knew that Ash could be anywhere.  
"Where could Ash have been taken?" Brock asked.  
"I wish I could tell you Brock. But I do know that it's very dangerous. We need to find him," Celina responded.  
Everyone except Celina failed to notice that Charizard left. He was determined to find his trainer/friend. As he flew through the air, he felt the power inside him grow stronger than he ever felt so far. He hovered in midair because the light from his power actually blinded him. The light soon dimmed enough for him to see. He found out that was glowing. A blue aura surrounded him.  
He saw and felt armor beginning to form on his body. The armor covered his entiere body except for his mouth and eyes(A/N: Think of Titan Flamedramon from my fic Digimon 02: The Strength of Friendship). The armor was completely blue. Then the aura faded. Charizard looked in awe at himself. He physically felt a lot stronger than he was before.  
('This is amazing. I never knew that this power would do this') Charizard thought. He then flew on to find Ash. He was able to sense something dark in the air. He had the feeling that if he followed the dark feeling in the air, he would find his friend. So he followed the darkness he felt the air.  
His powers were actually why he was able to feel this darkness. Celina's energy flowing through him enhanced his ability to sense things. About two hours later, he came to the deadly temple. The entrance was shaped like a snake's mouth. He could also hear hissing sounds. He had a gut feeling that this was the right place.  
"Nice armor you got there," a female voice said.  
Charizard looked up to see Celina coming down for a landing. She soon landed and stood next to Charizard.  
(It's good to se you heer. Are the others aware that we're gone?) Charizard asked.  
"Yes, I told them that you wanted to be alone for a while. Then I flew off, hoping to find you. I felt your great increase in power and followed the train until I arrived here," She responded. "I can see the result of the power increase. Now, let's go rescue our young friend," she added.  
Charizard nodded, and he and Celina entered the temple. They only hoped that they could find and rescue their friend in time. Meanwhile, Ash had already had his share of close calls in only ten minutes. Hundreds of Ekans and Arbok had already come very close to poisoning him with their deadly venom. The snake Pokemon covered the every square inch of the walls so he couldn't rest without the risk of being bitten.  
'I hope that someone finds me before these Pokemon attack. They look like they could attack me at any second. Without one of my own Pokemon to help me, I don't stand much of a chance,' Ash thought as he slowly walked through the temple, hoping not to arouse the snake Pokemon.  
The Pokemon did indeed look ready to attack at any second. Their bodies were all tense and coiled up, ready to make a quick strike. As menacing as these snake Pokemon were, they were nothing compared to the one in the final chamber. This Pokemon was as big as a six story building. All the Ekans and Arbok took orders from this snake Pokemon.  
This Pokemon was the one that was not heard of in the Kanto region. It had traveled a long way and claimed this temple as its resting place. Before this creature came, the temple had been abandoned for many centuries. After this Pokemon's arrival, thousands of Ekans and Arbok had taken refuge here from Pokemon-hungry trainers. No trainer that ventured to this temple had ever come back out alive, which is why it is call the Temple of the Death Snake.  
Ash was heading directly to the chamber of this gigantic Pokemon. Meanwhile, Charizard and Celina had much easier time going through the temple. The Ekans and Arbok did attempt to attack, but Celina held them at bay with her psychic powers. Charizard just simply flamed the ones who attacked him. A few Arbok tried to Poison Sting Charizard, but the attack bounced off Charizard's armor.  
"I hope we find Ash before he reaches the final chamer," Celina said.  
(Why is that?) Charizard asked in confusion.  
"About 200 years ago, a large Seviper from the Hoenn region made its way here to the Kanto region. It had found refuge in this once abandoned temple. From then on, Ekans and Arbok lived here to avoid trainers. All trainers that were foolish enough to venture here were victims of Seviper. None have ever made it out alive. That's why this place is called the Temple of the Death Snake. My guess is that Demon was responsible for the freak tornado bringing Ash here," Celina responded.  
(We must hurry then) Charizard said before increasing his speed because he and Celina were already flying through the air.  
Celina also sped up. They hoped to reach Ash before he walked into certain death. Meanwhile, Ash was now running through the temple. An Ekans and an Arbok bit him. The Ekans bit him in the arm, and the Arbok bit him in the leg. He only hoped to make it out of the temple before the venom took full effect. He was so focused on what was straight ahead of him that he didn't notice the pit that he was quickly closing up on. A few moments later, he fell into the pit.  
But he was still in grave danger. Once bitten by these Ekans and Arbok, you only had one hour to live unless you got the antidote. But getting it was nearly impossible because the antidote to the Ekans and Arbok bites was the venom from the giant Seviper. But that wasn't the only thing to worry about. The huge Seviper slithered towards the pit. Ash didn't make it to the final chamber, but he wouldn't need to in this case. He started feeling the effects of the venom.  
'I hope someone finds me soon. I don't know how long I can last after being bitten twice,' Ash thought.  
The giant Seviper had made its way to the pit. It then made its way down the pit. This pit was large enough for the large Pokemon to fit in. Ash was frozen in fear at the enormous sized and very fierce look of the Pokemon. He had never seen a Pokemon like the one before him before. He pointed his Dexter at the Pokemon.  
"Pokemon unknown," was the response to Ash's mental question.  
The large Seviper then attacked. It lunged for him; its large fangs readly to tear Ash to ribbons. Ash got out of his state of fear to roll out of the way. But time was running out for him as he felt the venom taking even more of a toll on him.  
Meanwhile, Charizard and Celina were coming towards the large pit. What they saw horrified them. The Seviper was larger than Celina imagined. If that wasn't bad enough, they could see how weak Ash looked suggestiong that at least one of the Pokemon bit him.  
(We've got to get him out of there) Charizard said.  
"Not only that, but we have to find a way to extract some of the Seviper's venom," Celina said.  
(Are you nuts?) Charizard asked.  
"I wish I was. I also heard that the only antidote of an Ekans or Arbok snakebite of this temple is the venom of the Seviper. No one knows how, but it's the only way to help Ash," Celina responded.  
Charizard then used Flamethrower on the Seviper. Seviper's tail glowed purple, and it swiped its tail in the air. This was its Poison Tail. The Poison Tail cancelled out the Flamethrower.  
"It's going to take a lot more than that to bring this snake down. Even though it is still vulnerable to psychic attacks, my powers won't be enough to weaken it enough," Celina responded.  
(How long does Ash have?) Charizard asked.  
"If one of the Ekans and Arbok of this temple bite you, then you only have an hour to receive the antidote. If you don't receive the antidote within that amount of time, then you will die. We need to hurry," Celina responded.  
(Focus all your power into a Psybeam. I'll help you out. Hopefully, the two of us will be enough to weaken that snake long enough to get some of his venom) Charizard said.  
Celina nodded. She then fired off a Psybeam. She put all her power into this attack. Seviper was under some pain, but it wasn't enough to overpower him. It prepared to retaliate with another Poison Tail attack.  
(Oh no you don't!) Charizard thought. He then closed his eyes. He looked within himself to unleash the psychic energy still in him courtesy of Celina. He reached deeper within himself. He found it a few moments later and opened his eyes. He then opened his mouth and released a dual attack.  
This attack looked like a bunch of fiery waves to the eye. But it was really a dual attack. It was a combo of Psywave and Ember. The Psywave part was what actually driving the Ember part of the attack. This new attack was called Psychic Fire. The Psychic Fire combined with the Psybeam, making it bigger, wider and a lot more powerful.  
Seviper wailed in pain from the combined attack. Charizard and Celina continued pouring their energy into the attack. After a half hour, the Seviper couldn't take the power of the combined attack any longer and started to fall towards the ground, Ash in its path.  
(Ash!) Charizard cried. He flew down, scooped up Ash and flew back up out of the pit before the Seviper hit the floor.  
The whole temple shook when the large Seviper hit the ground, Xs in its eyes. Celina flew down and hovered in front of the fainted Seviper. She then pulled the samll cup with cloth over the top. She put the cloth-covered cup on the tip of Seviper's fangs and extracted the required amount of venom.  
"This should do it," Celina said before flying back up.  
(Hurry, Ash doesn't have much time) Charizard said worriedly.  
Ash was out cold and getting worse. He was shivering in Charizard's arms. Celina used Confusion to hold Ash steady. She removed the cloth off the cup and poured the venom into Ash's opened mouth. At first, nothing happened. But then Ash slowly began to recover. He bo longer felt cold. Then he slowly began to lose the dizziness that plagued him. In a matter of minutes, Ash was okay again.  
Charizard hugged Ash close. Ash looked up to see an armored Pokemon.  
"Who are you?" Ash asked.  
('Oh Ash, I wish I could tell you') Charizard thought. He tried to think of a way to communicate without revealing who he was.  
/Talk to him psychically/ a female voice in his head said.  
He looked around, hoping to see whom the voice came from. He saw Celina smiling at him.  
/Concentrate Charizard, you can do this/ Celina said.  
Charizard focused on what to psychically tell Ash. The words formed in his mind, but he didn't know if Ash would be able to hear them.  
/Yes he will. The psychic energy that I gave him will allow him to hear you in his mind/  
OkayCharizard said.  
/See, I told you that you could do it. Now tell Ash whom you are/  
I am the Blue KnightAsh heard a gravelly voice say in his mind.  
"Are you psychic?" Ash asked.  
Yes I am. Now to get you back to your friends  
Celina and Charizard used Teleport and arrived in the area where the others were. The others were relieved and happy to see Ash back safe. They frowned in confusion upon looking at the blue armored figure.  
"Pikachu(Who are you)?" Pikachu asked.  
"Bulba, bulba bulbasaur(Yeah, I've never seen you before)," Bulbasaur said.  
Celina gave them the ability to hear Charizard psychically before nodding to Charizard. Charizard nodded back.  
I am the Blue Knight. I am here to help Ash as wellThen he put Ash down before flying off. He landed next to the lake, and his armor disappeared.  
Ash then looked around. He didn't see Charizard anywhere. "Does anyone know where Charizard is?" he asked.  
"He wanted to be alone for a while. He'll return soon," Celina responded.  
The others nodded and waited. An hour later, Charizard did return.  
"What happened Ash?" Misty asked.  
"All I remember was that I woke up in an Ekans and Arbok-filled temple. I tried to find the way out, but an Ekans and an Arbok bit me. I then fell into a pit where a large unknown Pokemon attacked me. I would've perished if not for Celina and the Blue Knight," Ash responded.  
"Thanks for saving him again Celina," Mist said.  
"It's no problem at all. I'll do everything in my power to help Ash stay safe," Celina said.  
Ash had fallen asleep with his back to a tree. He was very exhausted after what happened to him in that temple. He was glad to be safe and back with his friends. He knew that Demon would stop at nothing to kill him, but he also knew that his friends would do everything to help him.  
  
Well, I finally came out with chapter 4. I said expect it in two weeks and it has been four weeks. I'm sorry about that, but I suffered a brain freeze. I couldn't come up with a solid idea to finish the chapter. I thought about it last night and was able to finish. I had a wonderful time in Las Vegas though. It was fun to finally be able to gamble. Moving right along, preview for Chapter 5: A Second Foe: Demon has proven to be an enemy that is hard to handle already. But a new foe to Ash and friends will soon immerge. If that isn't bad enough, this foe is very associated with Demon. How will Ash, his friends and Pokemon, Celina and Charizard be able to handle two powerful foes? You'll want to stick around to find out.  
  
My dad insisted that we bring the laptop on our trip so I figured that I might as well have done work on some of my stories. Through the time of my Vegas trip to now, I have the next chapters to five of my stories ready to be updated.   
Stories to be updated(in no particular order):  
1. The Power of Love  
2. Digimon 02: The Strength of Friendship  
3. Digimon 03: The Power of One  
4. The Ides of Manhattan  
5. Sight of Friendship 


End file.
